yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Plumstead
Plumstead is a district of South East London located in the Royal Borough of Greenwich. It is located east of Woolwich and south west of Thamesmead. Plumstead is a multicultural area with large Asian and Afro-Caribbean communities, in similarity to local areas such as Woolwich and Thamesmead. Plumstead is the location for a large bus garage built in 1981 on former industrial land and a substantial Church Of England Church, St Nicholas. History 10th and 11th century Much of the early history of Plumstead can be found in Edward Hasted's extensive history of Kent.Hasted, Edward: "History and Topgraphical Survey of the County of Kent - Second Edition - Volume II", pages 203-227. Bristow, Canterbury, 1798 In 960 King Edgar gave four plough lands, collectively called Plumstead, to a monastery - St Augustine's Abbey near Canterbury, Kent. These were subsequently taken from the monastery by Earl Godwin for his fourth son, Tostig. King Edward the Confessor restored them again to the monastery on taking power, however Tostig saw the opportunity to take possession of them once again after Edward's death in 1066 when King Harold seized his brother's estates. After the Battle of Hastings in 1066, William the Conqueror gifted Plumstead to his half-brother Odo, Bishop of Bayeux whom he also titled Earl of Kent. The Archbishop of Canterbury Lanfranc of Pavia and the Norman abbot of St Austin's successfully interceded to reclaim a portion of the land on behalf of the monastery. In 1074 Odo then granted by deed the remainder of the parish and also the right of the abbot to be "Chief Lord of the Fee".Anon: "Registry of the Monastery of St Augustine", Cart 163 & 200, Decim Script col 1779, 1787. Canterbury. Domesday book However, the Domesday bookVarious: "Domesday/The Book of Winchester". 1080 of 1080 holds the details of Plumstead as two separate entries. Under the title of the land of the church of St. Augustine it reads "In Litelai hundred. The abbot of St. Augustine has 1 manor, named Plumstede, which was taxed at 2 sulings and 1 yoke. The arable lands is ... In demesne there is 1 carucate and 17 villeins, with 6 cottagers, having 6 carucates, there is wood for the pannage of 5 hogs. In the time of king Edward the Confessor, and afterwards it was worth 10 pounds, now 12 pounds, and yet it pays 14 pounds and 8 shillings and 3 pence." while under the general title of the Bishop of Baieux's lands "The abbot of St. Augustine holds of the bishop of Baieux, Plumsted. It was taxed at 2 sulings and 1 yoke. The arable land is 5 carucates. In demesne there is 1 carucate and 17 villeins, with 3 boarderers, having 4 carucates. There is wood for the pannage of 5 hogs. In the time of king Edward the Confessor it was worth 10 pounds, when he received it 8 pounds, and now as much, and yet he who holds it pays 12 pounds. Brixi Cilt held it of king Edward." Around this time Reginald, son of Gervase de Cornhill, released to the abbot and convent all claims in this manor from David and Robert de Cornhill who had rented it from them.Anon: "Registry of the Monastery of St Augustine", Cart 247, Decim Script col 1788, 1863. Canterbury. 13th century By 1273 Nicholas de Spina was elected abbot of the monastery and by the following year he was receiving eleven pounds from Plumstead residents.Anon: "Registry of the Monastery of St Augustine", Cart 325, Decim Script col 1921. Canterbury. Lora de Ros, lady of Horton, gave her right to two carucates of land and of woods in Plumstead to the abbot, Thomas, in return for the rights of her and her heirs to partake of prayers performed in the church during 1287.Anon: "Registry of the Monastery of St Augustine", Cart 311 & 370, Decim Script col 1942, 1949. Canterbury. It appears that Robert, the last abbot but one, had recovered a share of this land from her ancestor, Richard de Ros. It was found by a jury of grand assizes that his ancestors held this land in tenancy from the abbot and convent at a rent of twelve pound per annum. 14th century In 1314, during the reign of Edward II of England, the abbot was summoned before Hervey de Stanton, the Chancellor of the Exchequer. He was asked to show by what right he claimed sundry liberties and free warren on the manor of Plumstead amongst others. Other questions included the right for a weekly market in Plumstead on a Wednesday and a fair yearly for three days "on the Eve day, and morrow of St. Nicholas". For reasons that remain unclear, King Edward III exempted the men and tenants of the manor of Plumstead from providing four men from the borough for the sheriff as was the requirement elsewhere. A writ to Roger de Reynham, Sheriff of Kent in 1332 directed and commanded him that the residents of Plumstead should be allowed to send one man only. By 1363 Edward also decreed to the monastery in his charter of infpeximus that he released all manors and possessions given to it by former kings, including William the Conqueror. He also confirmed all the grants of liberties previously bestowed on the abbot and monastery. By the time of Richard II of England the taxes from Plumstead were valued at 69 pounds, 10 shillings and sixpence,Anon: "Registry of the Monastery of St Augustine", Cart ?, Decim Script col 2054,2123,2129,2163. Canterbury. and Henry VI of England reconfirmed the liberties and rights of the monastery.Anon: "Registry of the Monastery of St Augustine", Rot. Cart. de 21 ufq. ad 24 anni ejus regi. Canterbury. 16th century Plumstead manor, together with the church of Plumstead and the chapel of Wickham annexed to it remained part of the possessions of the monastery until its final dissolution in 1539, the 30th year of the reign of Henry VIII, when the abbey and all its revenues were surrendered into the King's hands by the then abbot, John Essex and its thirty members.Anon: "Registry of the Monastery of St Augustine", Cart ?, Decim Script col 2293. Canterbury. 19th century Plumstead expanded rapidly in the 1880s with housing developed for workers at the Royal Arsenal; two-up two-down terraced housing was common in the area close to the river and the Arsenal, whereas larger and smarter properties were developed uphill from the Thames, around Plumstead Common. Plumstead was also the home of the Peculiar People and a fascinating account of this Protestant sect is recorded in 'Unorthodox London' by the journalist Dr Davis. The Plymouth Brethren have had numerous meeting rooms in the area since about 1845. The present Brethren meeting places are at Plum Lane (1865), Willenhall Road (ca 1910) and Brewery Road (Richmond Gospel Hall). Quakers met nearby in Woolwich from 1905, and in their own Meeting House from 1924. Education Plumstead Manor School for girls is located in the area. The school was first established as Plumstead County School for Girls in 1913, and was later renamed Kings Warren Grammar School before becoming a comprehensive school in 1967. Sport Arsenal Football Club (then known as Royal Arsenal or Woolwich Arsenal) played in Plumstead between 1886 and 1913, at various grounds in the Plumstead area, but mainly at the Manor Ground, on the north side of Plumstead High Street and the Invicta Ground, where the Royal Ordnance Factories F.C. also played. Transport The nearest railway station is Plumstead railway station, located in the north-west corner of the town. It is on the North Kent line, and was opened in 1849. When Crossrail is built the rail line will drop below the surface and continue north and west under Woolwich to begin its journey under the river Thames in a way that serves the Isle of Dogs and the ExCeL exhibition centre, then the railway's tracks are likely to emerge from a tunnel beneath the River Thames at Plumstead sidings. This would permit a choice of an eastern terminus at Abbey Wood Station. Notable people Notable people from Plumstead include: *John Carnell science fiction magazine editor *Charlie Collier, motorcycle racer *Tinie Tempah, rapper *Marvin Humes, member of X-Factor finalist boy band, JLS *Shampoo, female pop duo responsible for early 1990s single "Trouble" *Lee Ryan, formerly of boy band Blue *Steve Davis, snooker player *Paul Walsh, footballer *Kevin Horlock, footballer *Bill Whitehouse, Formula 1 racing driver *Charlie Buchan, footballer and writer *Michael Bradshaw, actor *Chris Dickson, footballer *Malvin Kamara, footballer *William Bennet (bishop), buried here * Terry McGahan, Paraguayan drag race champion 2006 was born in Edison Grove *Scott Maslen, television actor - Jack Branning in 'East Enders' *Nina Toussaint-White, television actor Nearest places * Woolwich * Abbey Wood * Thamesmead * Charlton * Blackheath * Greenwich * Erith * Belvedere * Welling References External links Government and politics * Greenwich Council * Greenwich Young Peoples Council Local bloggers * Greenwich Phantom - This Greenwich blogger has lots of local info on the Greenwich area * Plumsteadshire - Visit this informative blog for lively local chat and info about Plumstead Common and the local area. * Sibonetic - Visit this site for a view into life in Plumstead Common, from a blogger who's lived in the area for over 20 years. * Plumstead Zone 4 Community Life - A blog by Dr Marta Rabikowska detailing her thoughts and activities in the local area. Local community groups * Plumstead Common Environment Group - A group of local Plumstead Common residents who are concerned about the natural environment of Plumstead Common and its environs, and do a range of work to improve and preserve the area's beauty, local character and history. * Plumstead Make Merry - A community initiative which runs an annual festival on the Plumstead Common * Plumstead Integration Project - A group dedicated to integration through creativity. * One Day Cafe - A local group campaigning for a first community cafe and arts venue for Plumstead Common. The group put on music events in the Common's rugby pavilion and have an online petition for those who want to support the cause. * Art Plumstead - A group of local people who encourage art and cultural activities in Plumstead. Resources * Green Chain - details of the Green Chain Walk which passes through Plumstead * Plumstead-Suburbia in Focus is a history of the creation of the modern Plumstead. * For photos of the Plumstead, Plumstead Common and Woolwich areas, visit: Plumstead on Geocities and Plumstead London Blog * Plumstead-Stories is a collection of stories and photos of people who grew up in the area, primarily around WWII and beyond. * 'Professor Wyn Grant' Homepage of a local living legend. * Google Earth satellite view of Plumstead Category:Districts of Greenwich Category:Areas of London Category:Districts of London listed in the Domesday Book